


we're almost there

by mistyviolin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, just sorta what happens in the elevator between agent 3 and reaching the surface lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyviolin/pseuds/mistyviolin
Summary: Eight has defeated Agent Three. Now he has to try and clean up his mess.





	we're almost there

**Author's Note:**

> literally it's just eight taking care of a ko'd three and the cap'n is there. 
> 
> like comment and subscribe to my minecraft lets play channel

Agent Eight's first thought is, "It's over."

His second thought is, "Holy shit I am never doing that again."

He lets out an earth-shattering sigh and shakes off the remnants of Agent Three's ink. Are all Inklings that strong? The only other one he's met is the Cap'n, but... 

Although, Pearl is an Inkling too, isn't she? Is she strong? She seems it, from the chatlogs and the pictures. She looks tough in all the black and the yelling in the recording.

Right. Back to the matter at hand. 

Agent Three is, as he has been for every meeting that Eight remembers, out cold. Eight kneels down next to him and hooks his arms underneath Three's elbows. He props him up against one of the elevators partitions, careful not to move his head or neck too harshly. He listens for a few seconds to make sure the Inkling is still breathing, and watches the rising and falling of his chest. Indeed, Three is unconscious but breathing, and Eight doesn't think Three is injured too seriously. 

(Eight does not think as he carries out basic first aid. He does not want to remember why it is second nature to him.) 

The goop is gone, but Three's skin is seared in its place, a sprawling discolored scar against the agent's dark skin. It is green and warped, much like the goop and Eight only feels guilt.   
Eight feels he should bandage the area but he notices the wound is already cauterized, calloused like an injury of years, not hours. 

He frowns, and lightly touches the scarring. It is simply leathery, and Three appears to be in no great pain. The scar starts from his right eye and stops at his hair and where his ears are covered by his headset. 

Eight wants to inspect further, so he does. He gently pulls the headphones off the Inkling's head- to his relief his ear appears to be intact and not melted to the inside of the headset's speaker. There is other, older scarring though- in fact as Eight takes a closer look, Agent Three is riddled with old scars. 

A sneeze distracts Eight from observing Three any further, and his face suddenly feels hot. He'd forgotten to untie the Cap'n.. He calls out an apology in Octarian and flashes his ink color white like the Cap'n. With their ink the same color, he can get a better feel for where the Cap'n is, and he readies himself for a Superjump. 

He nails the landing on the narrow platform from which the Cap'n is suspended, but his next move he ponders. Should he just wait until the elevator reaches the surface? If he cuts him down from up here, he's not sure the Inkling's old cuttlebones would take the fall too kindly. He's never even seen the Cap'n turn into a squid. 

At the same time, though, the Cap'n is wriggling like his life depends on it. If Eight waits any longer, the Cap'n might pull something. 

In Octarian, he calls out,"How do I get you down?" 

"Just untie me, you whiffle-whaffle! I'm not that old! I can take a fall!" the Cap'n responds in turn. 

Eight makes an uncomfortable anxious noise in his throat. He's pretty sure the Cap'n is that old, but he points the nozzle of his Octoshot at the rope all the same. 

He used to be in the military, didn't he? Maybe he's still got some of that old soldier spirit left in him. 

As Eight pulls the trigger and the rope falls loose, there's a sound not much unlike the one C.Q makes when Eight knocks him off a wall- a distinct plap. Eight flinches and immediately peeps over the edge, afraid of what he might see.....

... and there is the Cap'n, seemingly unharmed. Shaky as always, but he is already fretting over Agent Three again, and Eight loosens his grip on the Octoshot's handle. 

Do Inklings just not take fall damage, or what?

Eight hops back down to the central part of the elevator and lets his ink fade back to its usual reddish pink. He watches the Cap'n inspect all of Three's injuries just like he did, and for some reason it fills him with a warm fuzzy feeling. 

Inklings really care about each other so transparently, don't they. The Cap'n loves Three like one of his grandsquids, even though they should have a professional relationship. It should be one of a subordinate and commanding officer, but the Cap'n isn't like that. Inklings aren't like that. Eight smiles to himself. 

The surface isn't like that. 

The elevator keeps moving upwards. 

Onward to the promised land.


End file.
